naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha 'was a legendary member of the Uchiha Clan and the ultimate enemy of Naruto Uzumaki. He once founded the Hidden Leaf Village with his old rival and friend, Hashirama Senju, but defected from the village to pursue his own goals of unifying peace and love, through power and hatred, by using the Infinite Tsukyomi to make all of humanity follow him under one rule. Background Physical Appearance Madara is a tall and fairly muscular, pale-skinned man with black eyes, and spiky, waist-length black hair that has a slight blue tint in it, with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye. Although relatively young in his adulthood, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. Madara wears the standard Uchiha outfit during the ''Warring States Period: a blue high-collared, long-sleeved mantle that splits down the lower half along with the Uchiha clan's on its' back, blue pants and bandages around his shins, and a simple, light-brown obi and a light-purple belt. He also wears crimson armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders, and thighs. During battle, he often carries an orange-brown war gunbai which had a long black chain running up it. Personality Madara's childhood was a product of the times he lived in: the constant fighting made him a perfectionist that would keep at something until he mastered it, and his triumphs on the battlefield made him confident in his abilities and talent. Whenever one of these personality traits was challenged, as they tended to be by Hashirama, Madara's competitive streak would emerge. Madara did not mind Hashirama's influence in this regard; he believed that the only way to survive in the shinobi world was to make allies with one's enemies. His actions and beliefs were singularly focused on protecting Izuna, his only surviving brother. So long as he had Izuna, Madara was reasonable and kind, willing to make concessions for a perceived greater good. Madara changed after Izuna's death, becoming bitter towards the Senju, particularly Hashirama since he still had a brother. Embracing his clan's Curse of Hatred, he opted to die for revenge rather than compromise or forgive. Although he was briefly convinced to set aside his grief and try to replace Izuna with the collective family of the Hidden Leaf, he could never shake the feeling that he was betraying Izuna's memory. The increasing isolation of himself and other Uchiha from village politics ultimately convinced him of this, causing him to fully break with any other attachments. During his time as a Hidden Leaf shinobi, Madara did what he thought was in the village's best interests. Unlike Hashirama's compassionate methods, Madara took a merciless approach: the ninja of the Hidden Stone Village only had purpose so long as they swore unwavering allegiance to the Leaf Village. After his defection from the Hidden Leaf, Madara's priorities became centered around himself, manipulating countless others in order to satisfy his own goals and putting in place multiple layers of contingencies so that nobody could ever diverge from his own intentions. As he valued only power and possessed so much of it, Madara therefore disliked to waste it on unworthy causes or unchallenging opponents, claiming disgust when he was forced to. Madara loved fighting above all else: the sights, the sounds, even the taste of his own blood to the point that he believes he can't fully savor a battle because he can't experience the pain of being injured while under the Reanimation Jutsu. Yet he was very disciplined in a fight, never allowing his failed plans or attacks to upset him, never letting superior numbers or power intimidate him, and always willing to do whatever must be done to gain victory, even if he must "lower" himself with unbecoming tactics or excess displays made him versatile in combat, ever willing and able to change tactics and exploit advantages. He is also shown to be extremely patient, being able to stand by and watch his Wood Clone combat the five Kage for a significant amount of time without showing signs of losing patience. He was perfectly aware of his talents and did not feign modesty, bluntly stating when he was stronger than his opponents and belittling them when they continued to defy him. Madara also tends to hold back when fighting opponents who are far weaker than him just to drag on the fight and enjoy himself. Despite this, he exercises extreme caution and rarely does he not have a backup plan in the event his opponent steps up their game. Conversely, if he was proven wrong or somebody posed a legitimate challenge to him, he would admit it, apologize for previous remarks if necessary, and if he gained the upper hand, he would not drag out his opponent's suffering. In his later years, after developing Project Tsuki no Me, Madara became pessimistic about human nature, believing the cycle of battle to be inescapable. He also came to believe that humanity and the world are incapable of changing from what they were in the past. He believed the current, "worthless" reality was built too much on the idea of winning and losing. For this reason he was deeply committed to his plan, so much that he would prematurely end a fight he was enjoying or kill any threat, even his own clansmen, for the sake of its success. During his two encounters with Naruto Uzumaki, Madara was later interested in the boy, since Naruto is the only person that makes Madara uses his full power (due to the boy's heritage as a son of a Hokage), and considered him a rival next to Hashirama, despite them being mortal enemies. History Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Prowess *Ninjutsu Grandmaster: **Nature Transformation: As an Uchiha, Madara had a natural affinity for Fire Style, whether to produce a massive fireball - which required the combined efforts of several Water Style users to repel - or cover an area with ash to act as a smokescreen., he could also produce larger than a human being dragon head-shaped fireballs, that wound instantly upon contact, and in addition to making a huge blazing inferno. Madara could even create powerful gusts with his gunbai to repel an entire platoon. **Bukijutsu Master: Madara's personal collection is composed of different weapons including giant shuriken, a kama, chains with weights, a kusarigama, and hand-held shuriken. He was seen carrying swords at different times in his life and demonstrated proficiency with it while fighting the Fourth Company. His trademark weapon was his war gunbai, with which he could shield himself and redirect attacks, or utilise it as an ordinary weapon, wielding it as a mace or flail. With his gunbai, he could slice through the giant roots of the Ten-Tails' tree form. **Summoning Jutsu' Physical Prowess *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant''' *'Immense Strength' *'Immense Endurance' *'Immense Durability' *'Immense Speed and Reflexes' Kekkei Genkai *'Sharingan': Madara first awakened his Sharingan as a child. Initially each eye had one tomoe, but by adulthood his Sharingan had fully developed into three tomoe, and he could keep them active near-constantly. Madara's mastery over the Sharingan far surpassed every other member of the Uchiha clan to the point only he could tell a wood clone from the original, and enabled him to see and differentiate chakra. With the Sharingan, Madara could place targets under various genjutsu after brief eye-contact to either paralyse them or relay information. This even allowed him to control the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox which, once he had summoned it, gave him a powerful tool in battle. He was able to perform Izanagi to temporarily alter reality, as seen when he programmed one of his eyes to activate after his death, resurrecting him altogether. *'Mangekyo Sharingan': **'Susano'o': Having awakened the power of both his Mangekyo, Madara could use Susano'o. He did not need to fully manifest it to benefit from its use: with just its ribcage he can withstand a Massive Rasengan, and he could perform attacks with only its upper half. When fully produced, Madara would hover within Susano'o to grant him greater range of movement. His Susano'o wielded up to four undulating blades that could be thrown, then maintained and controlled remotely. Madara can also produce Yasaka Magatama of varying sizes. Madara's experience with Susano'o allowed him to fully "stabilise" it into its Perfect form, causing it to resemble a tengu with outer armour that was nearly impenetrable, which he calls his Perfect Susano'o. Its secondary pair of arms wield sheathed katana which it was able to bisect mountains. According to Madara, the full power of his Perfect Susano'o was comparable to that of the tailed beasts, and no one had lived to see it a second time. Madara was able to shape his stabilised Susanoo as an armor which he equipped unto the Nine-Tails in order to complement their respective abilities. Its' power rivals that of Hashirama's wooden golem jutsu. *'Rinnegan': Many years after infusing himself with Hashirama's cells, Madara's Sharingan evolved into the Rinnegan. Because Madara was the eyes' original owner, only he could use them to their fullest power. He was able to switch back and forth between his Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. *Wood Style Kekkei Genkai - After acquiring some of Hashirama's DNA, he was able to perform Wood Style, a simultaneous mixture of earth and water natures, with his skill being comparable to Hashirama himself. Madara could create gigantic flowering trees, whose pollen could render a foe unconscious, wood clones, and even large wood dragons to bind large targets like the tailed beasts and drain their chakra. By using Hashirama's cells, Madara could produce roots from his body to connect to and gain limited control of the Ten-Tails. Flash Step Prowess *'Flash Step Master' Intelligence *'Genius Intellect': *'Master Strategist and Tactician' *'Master Manipulator' Sensory Perception *'Sensory Perception' Body Modifications *'Body Modifications' Chakra Prowess *'Tremendous Chakra Power': Madara was noted to have been born with very powerful chakra, even by Uchiha standards. This is partly because he was an inheritor of Indra's chakra. His chakra had been described as extremely foul and evil by both the Nine-Tails and Tobirama. His reserves were so large that he could fight nonstop for twenty-four hours before collapsing. His level of chakra even rivals that of Hashirama's strong chakra. His skilled chakra control allowed him to perform complicated jutsu with only a single hand seal, as well as quickly absorb and synchronize senjutsu chakra as well as, any and all types of chakra with his own without adverse effects. His chakra is dark blue. Other Skills *'Barrier Ninjutsu' Equipment *Giant Shuriken *Madara's War Gunbai Relationships Family *Indra Otsutsuki (Ancestor, Deceased) *Tajima Uchiha (Father, Deceased) *Izuna Uchiha (Brother, Deceased) Allies *Sosuke Aizen *The Red Lotus (Zaheer's Group) *Metal Sonic Former Allies * Neutral *Obito Uchiha (Protege and partner-in-combat) Rivals *Hashirama Senju (Arch-rival) Enemies *The First Hokage: Hashirama Senju (Old Arch-enemy and Arch-rival) *Naruto Uzumaki (New arch-enemy) *Team Kakashi **Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura Haruno **Sai **Kakashi Hatake *Hidden Leaf Village *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Minato Namikaze *The Five Kage **The Fifth Hokage: Tsunade **The Fourth Raikage: Ay **The Fifth Kazekage: Gaara **The Fifth Mizukage: Mei Termui **The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki *Allied Shinobi Forces *The Tailed Beasts Theme Songs *Madara Enters The War Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Rouge Ninja Category:Former Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Dark Alliance Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Most Wanted Category:Main Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Legendary Warriors Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Ninjutsu Masters Category:Bukijutsu Experts Category:Flash Step Masters Category:Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Genius Intellects Category:Fire Style Users Category:Wood Style Users Category:Most Powerful Characters in Naruto Category:Leaders/Commanders